Twilight Sasunaru style
by hidden in plain view
Summary: based off of Twilight. A 17 year old Naruto moves to Forks Washington expecting a dull life only to meet the 7 Cullen's. Just what is the enigma Sasuke hiding? SasuNaru BEING REWRITTEN
1. Preface

Hello again! Another story.. I just had to combine my 2 addictions Twilight and Naruto! So anyone whos read Twilight then yes this follows the story line pretty closely! O and I will be writing a sequel with Naruto! New Moon

Disclaimer: Ya rub it in thanks! I dont (sniffle) own (sob) Twilight (WAHH!) or Naruto! (runs into a emo closet)

* * *

Author: Hidden in Plain View

Rating: T - possible M

Pairings- SasuNaru (main), KakaIru, GaaIno, LeeSak, OroKab, ShikaTem, slight KibaHina

Onesided NejiNaru, SaiNaru, KibaNaru, ItaNaru?

Summary: A 17 year old boy, Naruto Uzumaki, moves to the rainest place in America, Forks Washington to live with his dad. He expects to live a dull boring life till he meets the Cullens. A family of 7 beautifully mysterious people and one who happens to catch Naruto's attention. The enigma named Sasuke. Hated at first will Naruto be able to solve the mystery surrounding the handsome teenager? and if he does is he ready for what he's gotten himself into?

Characters:

Twilight-Naruto

Bella-Naruto

Edward-Sasuke

Alice-Ino

Jasper-Gaara

Emmett-Lee

Rosalie- Sakura

Carlisle-Kakashi

Esme-Iruka

James-Orochimaru

Laurent-Kimimaro

Victoria-Kabuto

Mike-Neji

Jessica-TenTen

Angela-Hinata

Eric-Konahomaru

Tyler-Sai

Jacob-Kiba

Billy-Sarotobi (3rd hokage)

Charlie-Jiraiya

Renee-Tsunade

Phil-Shizune (no they are not together! she is just a friend in my version)

New Moon-Naruto

the twilight characters stay the same

Sam-Shikamaru

Emily-Temari

Paul-Shino

Embry-Genma

Jared-Chouji

Aro-Arashi (4th hokage)

Marcus- Kyuubi

Caius- Itachi (could be either haven't decided yet)

Jane- Itachi ?

Demetri- undecided

Felix-Kisame

Preface

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. Though I'd always known I would, being hated all your childhood you learn to come to terms with alot but still I'd never imagined I'd be killed by someone like this.

I watched wide eyed as the hunter drew closer to me, his graceful movements and slight smile made me sick. It was as if he was mocking me. Yes there's damn smirk, he defineatly was. There was no malice behind it just a simple knowing. Me, the weak human, was going to die. We both knew it. There was no knight in shining armor to save me this time but I guess this was a good way to die, right? In the place of your most prescious person?

I knew if I had never gone to Forks, I would have never had to face this but I don't regret anything. I expierenced friendship but more importantly love. When love offers you a dream so far beyond imagination, it's only right to be thankful for the time you got to indulged in it.

The hunter smiled a wicked grin as he walked towards me. I saw it in his eyes. Playtime was over, I was going to die.

* * *

Short I know but next chapter wil be out soon. I actually have to pay attention when I type this one making sure I follow the story! I know the preface is very similiar to the Twilight one but I needed it to be from here on it'll be more my words! 

Next chapter: First sight

Review please! and don't be afraid to ask questions!


	2. First sight

sorry guys this isn't beta'd I haven't even read through it so spelling mistakes will appear. Anyway I was in a bit of a rush to get this done becasue behind bars still needs updated! so I didnt get to make it as logn as I'd like but ya here it is!

Thank you to those lovely reviewers out there!

disclaimer: nope.. sighs.. and I even wrote a whole persausive essay on why I should own Naruto and Twilight!

* * *

I looked up at the beautiful clear sky. I would miss the cloudless blue horizon, the mesmerizing orange hued sunsets and the jagged brown stone cliffs. I pressed it into my mind then sealed it away as another pained memory. Why you ask? because in a few short hours I would be in a town that can't even be found on a map. Forks Washington, the rainest place in America where the sun don't shine was in an almost constant cloud cover. Saying a silent goodbye, I waved out the window of the car to the sun.

I glanced at my mom knowing it was worth it for her. She had long blonde hair tied into two low ponytails. Laugh lines showed on her face as her blue eyes shone with amusement. I stared memorizing her into my mind to bring up whenever I need comfort. I noted the worried lines marring her otherwise beautiful face.

With a heavy sigh I tried to reassure her. "Mom, I'll be fine!"

"Naruto you don't have to do this." She pleaded with me but I could see the suffering behind her facade.

"I'm going. I want to go. You have fun traveling with Shizune." I lied for the hundredth time. Who in their right mind would want to go to Forks? O right me...

She sighed "You know your more important than some medical status."

I could feel the annoyance on my face letting it only show in my eyes. "You are going with Shizune to finish your studies and save people's lives!" I puffed my cheek out angrily letting the warm air escape it.

My mom just laughed at my actions. She gave me one of her brilliant smiles that always had me wondering how she could still be single. "Have fun Brat and email me as soon as you get there!" I smiled at her use of her nickname for me.

"Ya ya I hear ya you old hag." I countered flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Good now get out of here before you and your clumsy self miss your flight." she barked out at me despite the love shining in her sky blue eyes.

(time skip flight landing)

I stumbled my way off the plane tumbling into a chuckling grey haired man.

"Hey Dad!" I exclaimed enthuastically. He was the only source of happiness I had in this hell-hole of a town.

"You haven't changed much Brat."

"Going 5 seconds without doing something perverted I'm proud dad."

"HaHa very funny I have you know I'm highly respected in town."

My lips twitched in amusement. "So I take it they haven't found out who the writer of those amazingly written passionate scenes between lovers is yet?" I questioned in a voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut it brat or I'll make you the star of the next one."

I chose the best move at that point and did just what he wanted. Snapping my mouth shut, I looked around for the cruiser. I spotted it and walked over to the passenger side. My dad, as laughable as it was just happened to be known as non other than Cheif Jiraiya Uzumaki. The chief of police in the small town. I still have my suspicions as him just using it for an allibi for his writing but I'm not complaning. He does do a pretty good job at keeping people safe and with ym bad luck I needed it.

I looked out the window yet again and watched as rain fell from the heavens. Forks had its own beauty. I'd give it that but it was just so green! I have always loved bright colors, take my orange hoodie I had on now for example but now all I saw was green, green and o is that a spot of brown.. o no sorry just a shadow on green! A small cough broke me out of my mental rant.

"I found a good car for you and your clumsy tendacies." Jiraiya laughed at my expression.

I raised my eyebrows and glared at him suspciously. "What kind is it?"

"hmm now that I think about it an old piece of junk Saratobi had no use for."

"So the old man's stil alive eh?" i jumped up excited.

"Stop changing the subject. This is the only car I will allow you to drive as long as you have that bad luck of yours."

I pouted throwing in a bit of the infamous Naruto puppy dog eyes for good measure. "Can't I get a mustang?"

"No and we're here."

I looked outside to take in the surroundings. I watched the house warily as if it was going to jump on me. (hey weirded things have happened with my bad luck) Seeing as it wasn't going to move, I jumped out of the crusier to come face to face with a slightly rusting red truck.

With a particualy girly scream (I will never admit that again so savor it) I shot towards the car jumping around inspecting every nook and cranny of it. My dad,with a shake of his head, threw me the keys. "Try to keep the truck away from innocent pedestrains."

"Hey I resent that! I passed my drivers test!"

"Ya after how many tries?"

"Only 4!" Our bickering contiuned as we walked into the house.

I grabbed my bag and bounded up to my room. The house wasn't huge. It had a cozy feel with 2 bedrooms and a shared bathroom. I didn't particulary like the fact that I had to share a bathroom with the pervert but whatever. I took a deep breath before throwing open my old bedroom door. Inside the room looked exacty the same since the last time I had been here. White walls were covered in old band posters and orange stripes covered the closet door. I jumped onto my old mattress relishing in the soft orange and black comforter. I snuggled into the sheets forgetting about unpacking as my eyes grew heavy.

BEEP! BEEP! "Ugh! Shut up!" I slammed my hand down on the nightstand looking for the source of the noise. Giving up after a few tries I pulled my pillow over my head and drifted back to sleep.

"Brat if you don't wake up right now I'll throw out all the ramen." my dad yelled from down the hall.

I was out of the bed in record time as I dug threw my bag searching for some clothes. Hopping out of my clothes from yesterday I hopped down to the bathroom. I took a quick shower drying my self off in a fluffy orange towel (notice a theme?) Thowing on my favorite orange hoodie,a black shirt underneath and a pair of dark jeans I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs. I figured no need to dry my hair when it was allready raining outside.

Jiraya was allready downstairs when I came flying by stealing his toast on the way.

"bye dad see you tonight!" I called out as I went out the door.

"Dang brat get your own breakfast! and be safe! I don't want to have to break my own kid out of jail for running someone over!"

Not wanting to get soaked on my first day at Forks High I scrambled into my new truck happy it's heater still worked. I pulled out of the driveway carefully as I followed Jiraiya's directions. Soon I spotted a sign that declared a small group of buildings was in fact a school. Seing as the parking lot was still pretty vacate I snagged a spot near the office hoping it was ok to park there.

I sighed softly as I stared at the door. The insecurities had finally hit me. All the words of hate and malice from my old town were slowly coming to my mind. Being called idiot and bastard all your life wasn't exactly incouraging for a kid. I wonder if people here will hate me. I suppose I'm always the odd one out. With bleach blonde hair and a dark tan I'm sure to stand out. Half the people look like ghosts here anyway. Besides the 6 whisker like scars are sure to draw attention and unwanted questions. I ran a hand through my shaggy locks and with a deep breath opened the door to walk to the office.

Inside was a warm inviting room where a older woman sat.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here." I greeted with a fake smile on my face. I braced myself for the hate filled words and a glare at the sound of my name but instead a cheery introduction met my ears.

"Oh Chief Uzumaki's son. We've been expecting you." She dug threw some papers before pulling out a bundle. "Here's your schedule, a map of the school and a few other informational sheets you'll need to fill out."

I thanked her as she highlighted a few quick routes to my classes on my map. I checked my schedule to see I had english first with Mr. Sarutobi. Heading to class I shrugged my hood on and stepped into the soft patter of rain.

I arrived slightly early to class and greeted the instructor. The teacher introduced himself as Asuma and sent me to sit in the back of the class. As I pulled out my sketch book I felt eyes on me. Looking up a kid with brown spiky hair smiled at me.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki the new student correct?"

"Ya and you are?"

"Konohamaru! Nice to me you!"

"Ya same here." I really wanted to end this conversation. My fingers were itching to sketch.

"So what's your next class?"

"Government"

"I'll walk you to your next class." Konohamaru seemed to flush as he asked me.

"Um ya but you look kinda red. Are you feeling ok?" I really did want to draw but people came first. He seemed to turned even darker red at my inquiry. I rested my hand gently on his forhead.

"Hm doesn;t feel to warm but just incase you should probably see the nurse." The bell rang stopping our conversation.

"Well I'm going to head to class I'll see you later!" I jumped out of my desk fleeing from the blushing boy.

I walked into the government classroom prepared to go sit in the back of the class like normal but a girl with black hair styled in 2 buns stopped me. Waving me over she introduced herself.

"Hi my name's TenTen and you must be Naruto."

I shuddered as she continued, my instincts telling me she was of the gossiping type. I shrugged off the bad feeling as I joined the previously one sided convo. We talked for awhile and sometime in their found out she's in my japanese class to. When the bell rang she offered me a seat at her lunch table. I accepted though still somewhat hesitant.

At lunch I found TenTen and went to sit with her and her friends. The students siting there were Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl with a stuttering problem, Konohamaru, a geeky sophmore, Sai, a emotionless artist, Neji Hyuuga, a stoic popular student council member and a few others. They talked for a bit as I learned the normal gossip of the school. Acting as if I was listening adding in a few ya's and nods of my head I scanned the cafeteria for somthing interesting. It was then that I saw them.

A group of 5 students. The most gorgous people I'd ever seen. They were as beautiful as they were intimidating. Something about them made my mind scream danger yet they drawed you in. Suddenly the one with raven hair looked up. Our eyes met for a split second, in that second my life changed. Oh I didn't know that yet but fate was decided by one glance.

I stared at the back of his head trying to figure out just what expression had been on his face. Seeing as he wasn't going to turn around I inspected the people with him. They were all ghostly pale, paler even than Neji which I had no idea a shade that pale existed, but it gave off almost a glow. Instead of making them sickly it enhanced their features bringing out deep shades of brown from each of their eyes. It was then that I noticed how unique their eye color was. It was a dark brown almost black with flecks of gold hidden in it yet it wasn't just the color, something was lurking behind those eyes, like a secret no one could know. I wanted to know that secret.

Contrary to populuar belief I am not stupid, simply hiding behind a smile. If the people from my old school had known I actually knew what the homework was asking I would have been forced to do homework. Luckily Haku a friend from back in Phoenix knew how to play along and together we simply seemed like the average c students. Anyway I have always been naturally curious, to curious for my own good sometimes but it can't be helped. So now they had my curiousty and that phrase curiosity killed the cat came into my head. Shaking it off I went back to observing them.

Out of the two girls one stood out for her beauty. Soft pink hair cascaded down her back to pool around a slim waist. Shining eyes lit up as she spoke to another girl. This one was nearly as beautiful with blond locks pulled into a long elagant ponytail. She looked up quickly with a large smile as she stared at me, before turning back to the other girl. Shaken abit by her gaze I turned ot the boys. Off the three one sat arms crossed glaring at the world. His hair looked to be flames stiring slightly in the soft breeze comign in through the windows, but somethign about his eyes scared me. They looked almost hungy as people walked by their table. My gaze was interrupted by a green blur. A boy with black hair plastered to his face and an entirely green outfit sat down gracefully next to the red head. Despite his strange looks the boy managed to appear as beautiful as the others. Intill I once again met **HIS **gaze. Once again he turned away but not before I got another glimpse of his face. I had finally come to a desicion... his face it held nothing. not one emotion shone through those eyes and for some reason it made me feel extremly empty.

The bell rung to signal our next class. I walked with Neji silently contemplating just who those students were. Giving up I just asked Neji.

"Hey Neji who were those 5 kids at lunch today?"

"I'm guessing your talking about the Cullens?"

"If that it the 2 girls and 3 boys yes."

"The pink haired one is Sakura, the blonde Ino, the red head Gaara, the one in the green Lee, and Sasuke. He's a bit of an enigma. Huge fanclub for him yet he's never dated anyone. Their all adopted or foster kids who live with Mr. Cullen and his husband."

_wow his parents are gay...didn;t expect that _" Wonder why he's never dated?"

"No one knows but we'd better get into class the bell will ring soon."

"Ya see ya around Neji."

"I have this class with you."

"Oh." I blushed slightly from embarrassment. Neji let out a small chuckle before leading the way into the class room.

Stopping at the teacher's desk I could tell I allready hated him. His name Ebisu, his hobbies being perverted.

"Do you mind not reading that kind of book in front of a student?" I asked more like demanded but who's getting technical.

A vein twitched slightly on my face as he ignored me and just pointed to a random seat. Sighing I snatched the book and dropped it in the trash before walking otwards where he pointed. Well that was the plan before I realized just who was sittign next to that seat. A raven haired beauty was currently fixing his emotionless gaze on me. I smiled sheepishly before walking over and sitting down. I rubbed my hand through my hair hoping to calm my nerves. From the corner of my eye I noticed him stiffen. Turning to ask him what was wrong, my voice got caught in my throat. He finally had an emotion showing. One I saw all the time at my previous residence. Hatred. He glared as if trying to turn me into ash right there. I sighed deeply. So it was all a dream and this gorgeous boy just had to freakin wake me up from it. Just like some screwed up sleeping beauty story. I had my dream with the smiles and was waken by the prince just to face the hatred. With that last bitter thought, I slapped on my fake smile and looked away, determined to show it hadn't fazed me at all.

* * *

Half way through the class and he still hadn't moved except once to position his chair as far away from me as possible. His rigged posture remained as he gripped the desk. I stared at the clenched fist willing it to relax. The bell rang and the fist remained the same. In a flash he was gone before I even stood up. Shaking away my uneasiness I grabbed my stuff hoping that was just his normal behavior. 

Neji walked over seeing my uneasy expression.

"Did something happen between you to?" his eyes seemed to flash with a brief emotion but I couldn;t identify it.

"No we didn't even talk."

"Dont worry he's usually pretty uptight." Sticking his arm out for me and with a slight bow he offered me an escort to gym. "Would you fair maiden allow such a humble man to escort you to your next destination."

Laughing at his attempt to cheer me up I slapped his arm for the maiden comment but took it anyway. We strolled out of the classroom towards last period gym.. wait gym... OH SHIT! Class of the devil!

* * *

An hour later of P.E. and I was panting in the locker room. I had managed to only fall 2 times, a new record if I recall correctly and hit 3 people with the volleyball. I apologized alot and managed to just stay in the back the rest of the game. Sighing I threw my spare shoes into the locker and walked out. Neji waited for me outside. Smiling slightly at him we walked out to the parking lot. I spotted a flash of black hair as I climbed into my truck. Freezing for a second I reacognized the boy as Sai. I waved relief flooding through me before backing out carefully. Heading home I made a mental list of my first day. Sasuke Cullen had left me with a mystery and if I had anything to say about it I would find just what his eyes were hiding.

* * *

Woo Chapter 1 done... I'm actually having trouble with this one.. I can't have it follow twilight exactly but still need it recognizable.. So reviews are extremly appriciated for this one!

Chapter 2 Open Book will be out as soon as I get it done!

hidden


	3. Help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
